battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Recon
The Recon kit is a playable kit featured in many installments of the Battlefield Series. The Recon kit functions the same as the Sniper kit from Battlefield 2, but combines some aspects from the Special Forces kit, such as a presence of C4 explosives. The class is primarily meant to engage enemy targets at long range and spot any possible threats. |-|BF2142 = Battlefield 2142 The Recon kit is featured in Battlefield 2142. The player is able to equip one of two types of sniper rifles or an automatic carbine. As the player progresses through unlocks, the player will receive RDX DemoPaks, APMs, cloaking, and sniper rifle gadgets. The Recon class is the only class capable to destroy commander assets using RDX, and can make short work of other strategic objects. |-|BFBC = Battlefield: Bad Company The Recon kit is featured in Battlefield: Bad Company, serving as the base marksman's class. Users are also issued laser designators, motion sensors, and a faction specific pistol. Recon patch.jpg|The Bad Company Recon patch. BFBCUSRecon.jpg|A US Army Recon squares off against a Russian Army Support. |-|BFBC2 = Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Recon kit is featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The Laser Designator has been removed all together, while the Recon is given the choice between C4 and Mortar Strikes; the latter requires unlocking. Recons can now also choose their weapons, not being limited by faction; as well as choosing a low-power sight such as a Red Dot Sight or a 4X Rifle Scope should they choose. Recon players may choose from several all-kit weapons. ReconFirstLook.png|The Recon from the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 teaser trailer. BFBC2 Recon SV-98.png|Recon with SV98 BC2ReconGroup.jpg|SPECACT Recons (left: US; right: RU) Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion removes all modern technology from the Recon kit such as motion sensors yet it adds both TNT and mortar designator. The US Recon also carries an unusable smoke grenade like the US Engineer. BFBC2 Vietnam VantagePoint 1.jpg|NVA Recon holding an SVD Specializations The Recon kit receives two specializations that are unique to the kit. More details can be found on their respective pages. *'12X High Power Scope' - This specialization is the unique to Redic kit, unlocked at 12000 EXP. As the name implies, this specialization make player able to use 12x scope on the weapon. *'Sniper Spotting Scope' - This specialization is a unique to Recon klass, unlocked at 17000 EXP. As the name implies, this specialization will automatically spots any enemies in the scope that are within a 75 meter. |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free The Recon kit is featured in Battlefield Play4Free, serving an almost identical purpose to the Bad Company 2 counterpart. Its role is to engage enemy infantry at long range and support their team by spotting enemies and throwing motion sensors. It is equipped with a sniper rifle and several gadgets obtainable via Training customization. |-|BF3 = Battlefield 3 The Recon kit is featured in Battlefield 3 is similar to the variation seen in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, but with considerable changes. The kit is armed with either a bolt-action or semi-automatic sniper rifle, and is also able to equip all kit weapons. The class also has access to a variety of scouting/stealth related gadgets, such as the deployable motion sensor, SOFLAM laser designator, MAV and Radio Beacon, with C4 charges and Claymore mines now belonging to the Support. Skilled snipers can earn Marksman bonuses for headshot kills greater than 50 meters away, an award not shared with other classes. The bonus is equal to the kill distance in meters. As an attempt to balance the inclusion of prone, any weapon (not just sniper rifles) using a high powered scope (With magnification higher than 4x), such as those used by the Recon kit, will cause scope glint.Demize99 - Twitter - retrieved August 20, 2011 which is directional based on the target's location.Demize99 - Twitter - retrieved August 21, 2011 Gallery U.S Recon BF3 HQ.png|Render of USMC Recon US Recon BF3.png|Render of USMC Recon, SPECACT Russian Recon BF3.png|Render of RGF Recon, SPECACT U.S Recon Static Models.png|Static models of the USMC Recon. U.S Recon Aftermath Model.png|Ragdoll model of the Aftermath USMC Recon. US recon.jpg|USMC Recon in-game US recon aftermath.jpg|''Aftermath'' USMC Recon in-game RF recon.jpg|RGF Recon in-game RF recon aftermath.jpg|''Aftermath'' RGF Recon in-game |-|BF4 = Battlefield 4 The Recon kit is featured in Battlefield 4. Like in Battlefield 3, the Recon has access to the Radio Beacon, SOFLAM, MAV, and T-UGS, but the assortment of gadgets has been greatly expanded. C4 explosives are available for anti-vehicle and demolition purposes, while M18 Claymores can help defend areas or cover a sniper's back. The PLD is a more mobile alternative to the SOFLAM, and throwable Motion Sensors can be used for scouting enemy positions. The Recon soldier's primary weapon is a bolt-action sniper rifle (the CS-LR4 by default), although any All Kit Weapons (Carbines, DMRs, or Shotguns) can also be utilized to take a different role in combat. Gallery Battlefield 4 US Recon.jpg|The USMC Recon in Battlefield 4. USReconstandard.png|The standard USMC Recon from Battlelog. USReconUCP.png|USMC Recon in UCP from Battlelog. USRecon6Color.png|USMC Recon in Chocolate Chip from Battlelog. RUReconstandard.png|The standard RGF Recon from Battlelog. RUReconPartizan.png|RGF Recon in Partizan from Battlelog. RUReconKLMK.png|RGF Recon in KLMK from Battlelog. CNReconstandard.png|The standard PLA Recon from Battlelog. CNReconurban.png|PLA Recon in Urban from Battlelog. |-|BFV = Battlefield V The Recon is one of four base classes featured in Battlefield V. Its two Combat Roles are "Sniper" and "Pathfinder". Fulfilling the same traditional role of long-range sniper support, the Recon has some variation in its weapons, being equipped with either bolt-action, self-loading or anti-material rifles with pistol carbines available for close quarter combat situation. Changes to the Spotting system means that the Recon-exclusive Spotting Scope or Flare Gun is one of the very ways to apply tracking spotting icons to enemy players, granting the kit additional utility in a Squad. The kit can also be used as an infiltration unit of sorts, with the ability to put down an alternate deployment point with the Spawn Beacon. The class also have other gadgets to use including AP Mine and Sniper Decoy. Gallery Battlefield V Recon Combat Roles.png Battlefield V Recon Promotional 03.png Open Beta Battlefield V Open Beta United Kingdom Recon 1.png|United Kingdom Battlefield V Open Beta United Kingdom Recon 2.png Battlefield V Open Beta United Kingdom Sniper.png|Sniper Combat Roles Battlefield V Open Beta Wehrmacht Recon 1.png|Germany Battlefield V Open Beta Wehrmacht Recon 2.png Battlefield V Open Beta Wehrmacht Sniper.png|Sniper Combat Roles Achievement/Trophy Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam *The NVA Recon seems to have been the Medic model and vice versa as they were both shown in the others role in early gameplays and trailers. *In the trailer for Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the recon character is seen equipped with an M16A1, which normally isn't available to that class. Battlefield 3 *The recon soldiers cover their faces with either a for the US side or a beanie and bandana for the Russian side. *The Russian Ground Forces Recon has an unusable Machete in a sheath on his chest, rather than being modeled with a Combat Knife sheath like other classes. *Both models are the same body models for Kiril and Vladimir in Comrades, and Dima in Kaffarov (3rd person only). *The Recon is the only character in Battlefield 3: Aftermath to not reveal his face. Battlefield 4 *The USMC Recon uses the same model as Molina, only with the scarf covering his mouth. *The Russian and US Recon-models have a net attached to their shirts/jackets. The use of "netted" uniforms in order to attach ghillie-suits is a common practice amongst snipers, but this feature is purely cosmetic in Battlefield 4. References de:Battlefield 3 ru:Battlefield 3 Category:Kits of Battlefield 2142 Category:Kits of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Kits of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Kits of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Kits of Battlefield 3 Category:Kits of Battlefield 4 Category:Kits of Battlefield V